Most boats and docks are provided with specific fixtures which enable you to tie the boat to the dock so that the boat does not float away. One of the most common fixtures is a tie-down or horn cleat or which is typically shaped like a very wide and short capital letter T. Such tie-down cleats are also often used in other applications such as, for example, for securing covers, cargo, loads etc. to trucks, truck beds and trailers, recreational vehicles (RVs), motorcycles, 3-wheel and 4-wheel all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), wave runners, utility vehicles, other vehicles, and the like. Tie-down cleats typically have a top or horizontal portion that provides a pair of oppositely-extending horns and a bottom or vertical portion which spaces the top portion above a mounting surface. Tie-down cleats can be either a closed-type having a bottom portion in the form of a solid base or an open-type having a bottom portion in the form of two closely spaced support legs or a single base with at least one opening therein so that rope or the like can be passed through the base. The most common methods for connecting a rope or the like to a tie-down cleat is: (1) tying an open or free end of the rope or the like around the tie-down cleat with a hitch or other suitable knot; (2) looping a spliced eye/loop end of the rope or the like over the tie-down cleat or passing the loop through the base and then over the horns if an open-type cleat; and (3) hooking a hook attached to the end of the rope or the like onto the tie-down cleat.
With boats, tying up ropes often requires some knowledge or expertise in tying knots in order to obtain a desirable connection with boat cleats and dock cleats. The same can be true for tie-down cleats on trucks and truck beds used for securing loads. Even if a rope has a pre-spliced eye that is meant to loop around a cleat, people not familiar with tying up ropes struggle with the correct way to secure the ropes to the tie-down cleats—even experienced people can struggle with this. This can be a hazard when boats are not properly secured in waterways; or when trucks travel on public roadways with loads not properly secured. Additionally, this typically causes delays with docking boats; or loading and unloading trucks. Furthermore, maneuvering lines that are tightly wrapped around cleats can create dangers for people, with potential for injured fingers and hands, etc.
There are a variety of prior devices used in conjunction with connecting boats to the tie-down cleats. Examples include: (1) ropes that are open ended, or pre-spliced with an eye/loop at one or both ends; (2) bungee or shock cord adapted specifically for tying up boats to docks temporarily/short-term, specifically a 4-5 ft. bungee or shock cord with an eye/loop formed at each end for wrapping around the tie-down cleats; and (3) boat fender systems for docking boats, specifically a 2 ft-long rubber-like bumper with a loop at each end for wrapping around the tie-down cleats. These prior devices all basically offer the same solution in a slightly different form: a rope/strap/device with a loop at each end that wraps around the tie-down cleats. There is nothing specifically unique with these prior devices and methods as far as how they connect to the tie-down cleats.
There are also a variety of prior devices used in conjunction with securing loads on trucks and truck and trailer beds using the tie-down cleats. Examples include: (1) ropes that tie around the tie-down cleats; (2) bungee cords/shock cords with hooks at each end that hook onto the tie-down cleats; and (3) adjustable-length straps with hooks at the ends that hook onto the tic-down cleats. Again, there is nothing specifically unique with these prior devices and methods as far as how they connect to the tie-down cleats.
There are also prior art devices that hook other articles to the tie-down cleats on boats and/or docks. For example, some prior fishing rod holders and rod holder bases can be secured onto tie-down cleats by hooking a metal hook around the tie-down cleat. These prior devices and methods can be effective but can be difficult and hazardous. Also, they often require additional attachments, expert knowledge, tools, or extra muscular strength for making these connections.
Accordingly there exists a need for a method and device for attaching articles to tie-down or horn cleats that is simple, easy, fast, secure and safe for anyone, without requiring additional attachments, expert knowledge, tools, or extra muscular strength for connecting.